


[CRX]Just a Questionnaire > <

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 是和Nozi老师交换的问卷，前十题是她的，后面是我出的内容。稍微交换一下角色理解感觉也很有趣，虽然纯对话……有点苦手就是了？个人倾向比较重，请谨慎食用。
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 3





	[CRX]Just a Questionnaire > <

1，评价一下和对方做的感受怎么样？  
X：......  
CR：唔......  
X：......  
CR：确实没有用言语表述的必要呢。  
X：嗯。

2，请叙述一个对方在做的过程中的小癖好吧。  
X：......这必须是最后一个同类型的问题。  
CR：在触摸底线的时候保全我们的Mr.Simon小小的矜持-也只有这种私人问卷能够做到了。  
X：干，正常人都会这样想。  
CR：当然，当然，我不否认所以你想说什么吗？  
X：......有时候我会希望你能放过我的耳垂。  
CR：既然是你的要求但在那之前我必须声明，我对你过程中一反常态的拥抱持欢迎态度，也并不介意按照你索取的频率给予亲吻。  
X：我知道。

3，用一种食物形容对方吧。  
×：红茶  
CR：喔听起来没什么新意呐？  
X：还不是因为你总喝再说，那个捉摸不定的茶味很适合你？  
CR：原来如此，先生白俄文。表象是口味温和的奶油和咖啡，深处却蕴藏着最纯粹的酒精本身，真是令人回味无穷。

4，最喜欢对方身体的哪个部位？为什么？  
CR：这个问题倒是不错，我任命Simon的先生。它们是难得的，可以光学弦变得赏心悦目的目的  
。X：难得和你意见一致。  
CR：噢？不介意的话，能否详细讲给我听呢呢？  
X：……我也很喜欢你的手，尤其是演奏的姿态。这样说你满意了？  
CR：嗯，非常满意。

5、愿意去抽时间去欣赏对方的音乐会吗？  
CR：这件事情我们双方都已经做过了。  
X：而且还得专门安排时间去听，你的音乐会基本很少考虑到我的工作时间。  
CR：那只是因为你在不该忙碌的时间忙碌，Mr.Simon。但、反过来，我倒是很受你的照顾呢。  
X：还不是因为你比我闲？

6、吐槽一个对方的不良习惯吧。  
X：书房乱糟糟，还总在桌面上堆食物。  
CR：你这种程式一样的居家习惯真是难办，不过……鉴于你并不强迫我做什么，也不能用不良习惯形容呢。  
X：喂，我不是在为你着想？  
CR：在其他地方表现的更明显就好了，但在享用茶点的时间上还是饶了我吧。

7、在做的过程中，对方做出过什么让你很羞耻的举动吗？  
X：……我觉得整个过程都很羞耻。  
CR：正相反呢，我觉得整个过程都没有什么羞耻的部分。  
X：我是指拿出来谈论的时候。  
CR：原来如此，那么我也同意你的说法。直接进入下一个问题吧。

8、会用什么方式庆祝结婚纪念日？  
X：庆祝什么日子……我基本不怎么做这种事。  
CR：我想你也很少有这种机会。请放松一些，先从一起做同一件事开始想。  
X：比如一顿晚餐？  
CR：不错的想法。无论是一次短途旅游，还是一场音乐会、电影，我们可以一一尝试过来。我们的时间还很长。  
X：嗯。……我们可以在第一次之前商讨一下。  
CR：呵呵，当然好。我非常愿意。

9、如果得到一周完全空闲的假期，会和对方一起做什么事情？  
X：你应该不会允许我在工作室待一个周？  
CR：嗯哼。  
X：那我只能想到一起去远一点的地方休假。  
CR：真正的二人世界，非常好。那我们先从走遍每一个Node开始做计划吧，首先是……  
X：……你就这么着急吗？算了，这样的假期也不是没有，随你便吧。

10、叙述一下表白的场景吧。  
X：……我都不太想回忆那个时候。  
CR：噢、那个场景确实差了点，但我认为这一切的发生还是要归功于你的寻根究底呢。  
X：说实话，我真的被你吓到。天知道我是怎么答应下来的。  
CR：是吗……在你正失意的时候提出这种请求，有点趁人之危的意思，我诚恳地向您致歉。可惜，那辆货车现在大概已经报废了吧。  
X：没什么可惜的！

11、来说说对对方音乐风格的评价吧。  
CR：啊，感觉有点吵呢。——请不要着急，Mr.Simon，这只是最初、最初的想法。就Hard-Rock和Metalcore而言，你是我深入了解的契机，而我也真心实意地欣赏你的演奏技巧。  
X：哈、我对你的作品也没什么兴趣，但你硬塞给我那张专辑听着还不错。所谓真正的音乐……算是名不虚传吧。我之前很少听那些文物似的乐器，但它们在你手下和如今的技术融合得很好。  
CR：我的荣幸。顺带一提，在坚持使用物理振动来保留音效真实性的这一点上，我们似乎很早就达成了共识。  
X：……Classical Electronic的第一人居然也会说出这种话？

12、用一种乐器比喻对方？原因是什么？  
X：我只能想到小提琴。  
CR：可以理解。我也说过你像是乐队中的大提琴这件事吧？  
X：这和我差的太远了吧？……你也比小提琴要复杂得多，更像是你研究过的那些东西揉在一起。有点故弄玄虚，让人一时看不穿，而且那副无论在哪游刃有余的样子又很招烦。  
CR：哎呀，这么说真是让人伤心呐，我可是单纯地在夸赞你的稳重。  
X：……听习惯了以后，你还是挺好懂的。

13、在生活习惯方面，最欣赏对方的是什么？  
X：食物的品味非常好，而且总会搞些意料之外的东西。  
CR：直接用“惊喜”来称呼它们的话我会更高兴的。至于你的……那当然是把除了我的书房以外的部分都做的很有条理这件事，Mr.Simon。  
X：我迟早会干掉你那间屋子的。  
CR：喔喔、真可怕呐。

14、请简单叙述一下在持家方面的分工。  
X：基本就是刚才回答的那些了吧。  
CR：是呢，但实际上我们都是混在一起做的。至于经济来源——也称得上不分高低。  
X：但明显你的开销更多些，Colin。勘探的费用你总是在自己往里垫。  
CR：噢，别太在意那个。你需要什么新的乐器和配件完全不必过问我。  
X：我一直都没打算“过问”你，但我不介意参考你对它们的音色和质量的意见。  
CR：你是在给我找台阶下吗？真是体贴呐。

15、两人最近一次产生分歧是什么时候？怎样解决的呢？  
X：那种东西就没停过，但都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
CR：请别把增添生活情趣的拌嘴也算进去。我们真的很少发生难以解决的意见相左，或者说，在两人情志相当契合的大前提下很难有这种机会。  
X：也许以后会有，Colin，在我们习惯了这种生活之后。那时候我们说不定会觉得日常很平淡。  
CR：确实，现在的我们对于一场大的分歧来说都太过疲倦了。但如果真的到了那时候，换个角度想，我们已经一起走过了很久。这已经是值得感慨和珍惜的事了。  
X：嗯。……你不考虑把那张花桌布撤掉？  
CR：好吧、好吧，看在你如此坦诚的份上。

16、最欣赏对方的哪一首作品？  
CR：嗯……我想是《INSPION》。把弦的本味和演奏技艺体现得淋漓尽致的作品。  
X：……《Floor of Lava》。  
CR：喔？我以为你一首都说不出。  
X：你当我蠢吗？这首乍一听脚尖搓火，不像你做的，但中段的钢琴几乎都要跳出来大喊你的名字，就像你本人一样有百张脸皮。  
CR：呵呵、很有趣的评价，我领教了。

17、最喜欢从对方那里得到什么样的温存？  
CR：像这样。  
X：……？！突然靠上来干什么。  
CR：这是你最常用的方式啊，安安静静在我身旁栖一下午。喔、我也很乐意做乐器架，或者演奏椅之类的。  
X：……。  
CR：……！  
CR：原来如此。那么我就以这种……你最喜欢的方式回礼吧，Mr.Simon。  
X：……嗯。

18、自己最惯用的表达爱意的方法是？  
X：能够维持长久的肢体接触就已经是了。  
CR：我的话要更热烈和直接一些呢，一些亲密的举动在平时也非常常见。  
X：各种意义上的直白，真是大开眼界。  
CR：呵呵，承蒙夸奖。刚才的事情你是否介意再来一次呢？  
X：……不介意。

19、因为对方产生过比较大的情绪波动吗？当时是什么样的状况呢？  
CR：Simon是非常乖巧的恋人——指的是几乎不做什么高风险的事情这一点上。如果说到情绪波动，大多是炽烈的爱意吧。在距离偶然缩短的时候总会自然而然地发生呢。  
X：而我就不怀疑你哪天会再在遗迹里栽跟头。  
CR：请放心，我暂时没有把那些地方当做埋骨处的打算。  
X：你最好没有。如果下次你再带着一身窟窿回来，我要先向你的脸上揍几拳。  
CR：呣、那只是偶然的失误。请放心，你的Colin Neumann Jr.大多数时候很安全。  
X：大多数时候？  
CR：……好、好，我会努力做到安全性全覆盖的。

20、请说一句想说但是没有说给过对方听的话吧。  
CR：这个问题……其实我每天都在回答呢。我想我已经基本做到毫无保留了。  
X：所以说现在的你真的很好懂。  
CR：一家之言呐，Mr.Simon。大概只有你会这么想——当然是情理之中的。  
X：这点我倒是有理由相信。……我爱你，Colin。  
CR：我也爱你，Simon。……喔、现在想来还真是没有过这样的场合，指名道姓地表达爱意和相接的视线。接下来——  
X：够了，接下来没有接吻了。你真的很会毁气氛。  
CR：是、是。谨遵命令。

**Author's Note:**

> 一边写题一边把Fol和INSPION(Hard)戳到了tp99，不得不说给平板贴类纸膜之后完全没感到什么便利，反而每次搓锁链的时候都感觉指尖要起火(…)我什么时候才能打12+的Chaos啊可恶。  
> 然后在群里随口聊起的时候很惊讶地发现和Nozi老师的选曲居然是一样的，很神奇地所见略同呢。  
> 写完以后发现还是平静的后日谈，以后也请幸福吧。


End file.
